The Potter Siblings
by MsBlondiePunch
Summary: What if instead of 'Harry Potter, a.k.a The Chosen One' there was two Potters? What if there was not Harry Potter? Meet Harmony and Nixon Potter. The two twins who survived the attack of the one and only Lord Voldemort. (Starts in Goblet Of Fire)
1. Chapter 1

Harmony and Nixon Potter. The famous siblings. Nixon was two years older than Harmony. The story of their childhood is long and sad. When Nixon was 3 and Harmoney was 1, James and Lily Potter were happily spending a normal family evening with their children.

_15 years ago_

_Lily Potter smiled at Harmony as the young child clutched onto a doll that Sirius had bought her. She reached down and picked her up, cradling her to her chest. The girl was quiet and very intellectual for her age. At a measly one years old she could already talk. Granted it didn't always make sense but that didn't matter to the Potters. The ability alone was astonishing. _

_"Momma?" The girl said as she twirled a piece of velvet hair around her finger. _

_"What is it dear?" Lily asked as she gently rubbed Harmonys back. _

_"I feel bad. Like a bad thing is coming. I'm scared mommy."_

_Lily pursed her lips and sighed. Dumbledore had warned her of this. Her daughter had a knack for predicting things. Dumbledore had said that if Harmony were to think something was wrong to follow her intuition. _

_"James?" Lily called out into the house._

_"What is it love?" James responded as he came into the kitchen holding Nixon on his hip._

_"Harmony said something bad is coming. You know how she is James." _

_A worried look came onto James face. He put a hand around his wifes waist. "Take Nixon and Harmony upstairs. I'll send a letter Sirius." They gave each other a kiss not knowing it would be their last. Lily climbed the stairs with her two children and placed them in their crib. She gave each of them a kiss on the forehead. Nixon, who was equally as bright as Harmony with a gift for compassion, gently reached out and touched his mothers worried face. "Mommy what is wrong?"_

_Lily gave Nixon a soft smile and pat his head. "Nothing sweetheart, just remember I love you ok? Make sure your sister knows that too, you're going to be all she has left so take care of her for me alright?"_

_Nixon nodded. "Ok mommy, but why? What's going to happen?"_

_Lily just smiled at her curious child and jumped slightly when she heard a noise from down stairs. "Please spare my family I beg you! Please!" She heard James yell and she gasped. "No."_

_Lily quickly stood up in front of her two children sheilding them from what was to come. She heard a voice hiss 'Avada Kedavra' and a thump. She felt a small sob escape her throat as her husband was murdered below her. It was earily quiet for a whole minute or so before the door opened. Lily remained in her spot even as she faced what was to become her death._

_"__**Move aside.**__" The voice that spoke these words to her seemed almost inhuman. _

_Lily clasped her hands together. "Please take me in their place! They didn't do anything please!" She pleaded her eyes spilling tears. The cloaked killer showed no mercy and aimed his wand at her. "Avada Kedavra."_

_The two children, now orphaned, began to weep as their mother lay lifeless on the floor. The cloaked figure raised his wand and hissed the killing spell. However something happened. The spell seemed to backfire as the greenlight that was intended for the children hit the cloaked figure._

_And so all was quiet in the Potter house except for the sobbing of a young boy and girl who now bore the mark of a lightning shaped scar on their foreheads. Forever to be known as the girl and boy who lived. _

"Ginny?"

"What?" The younger girl replied looking up from her magazine.

"Have my boobs gotten bigger?"

Ginny snorted and stood up putting her hands on her hips as she eyed her chest.

"Yes."

She groaned. "Why?! Last summer I was a B now I went all the way up to a C!"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You act like that is such a bad thing."

"It is! It's bad enough I have your brothers fawning all over me." She said reffering to Fred and George.

"You're their best friend. Tell them to knock it off."

She threw a pillow at her face and Ginny it caught it. "That's easier said than done. I hate being curvy."

Ginny rolled her eyes at her about to speak but was cut off when Mrs. Weasley called them down for dinner.

"Food!" She yelled as they came into the dining room and she slid into her seat. Fred and George sat on each side of her and she rolled her eyes as they began poking her with their forks.

"Can you two please control yourselves?"

"But it's so fun!" Said Fred.

"Plus when Nixon gets here we won't be able to walk within ten feet of you!" Added George.

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Nixon isn' that bad."

"Glad to know you think so." Said a new voice. She turned around and saw Nixon standing there his bags in his hands.

She squealed in joy and almost stumbled over her chair as she ran up to him. He encircled her in a hug as he placed his things on the floor.

"You're early!"

He placed his hand on her head as he kissed her forehead. "I couldn't be away any longer. How's my little sis been?"

"Bored. I missed you alot. Mr. Weasley told me you're going to be staying at Hogwarts with me. Is that true?" Nixon eyed Mr. Weasley who gave a nervous shrug. Nixon had been away at a school for specially talented children and finally decided to leave and come back to be with her at Hogwarts.

"I was going to surprise you but... yes. I'm staying."

She smiled and hugged him tighter. "Yay!" She pulled him over to where she was sitting and George moved so he could sit next to her.

"Thanks George."

George just gave a nod.

As they were eating her Nixon began talking to her. "So are you excited for tommorrow?"

"Yes, but I'm just happy I get to spend time with you."

He ruffled her hair and she smiled as she tugged on his stray strands of brown hair.

Meanwhile everyone watched them with smiles on their faces.

When it was time for bed Harmony helped Nixon carry his bags up to their room.

"Better get some rest! We leave early tommorrow for the cup!" Shouted Mr. Weasley up the stairs.

"Alright, goodnight Mr. Weasley!" Harmony shouted back.

Nixon just shook his head. "Child."

She stuck her tongue out.

She was none less than happy when she felt Nixon tugging her out of bed the next morning.

"Come on sis, we have to get ready."

"Five more minutes..." She grumbled as he picked her up bridal style and put her down in their bathroom throwing clothes at her. "Dressed now."

She growled and shut the door in his face. "Screw you."

He just chuckled.

She took a shower, put her dark velvet red hair in its normal messy side braid and examined the clothes Noxin had thrown at her. A pair of jeans, black v-neck t-shirt, a red plaid button up, a black hoodie which read: "Xavier School Lacrosse Team", and a her black converse. She had to admit her brother did have a pretty good sence of stlye. She pulled on all of the clothes and walked out of the bathroom yawning. Nixon who had been sitting on his bed looked up and raised his eyebrows.

She held out her hands in a hug position and said, "Carry me."

He sighed and got up, picking her up putting her on his side.

"You're such a child." He said as he cradled her to his chest. "But I wouldn't want it any other way." She just yawned and layed her head in the crook of his neck.

He continued to carry her this way as he walked down the stairs.

When they reached the dining room he tried to set her in a chair but she held onto him. "No."

He sighed and sat down in a chair and began to feed her in his lap.

Fred and George snorted in laughter and she pouted throwing a grape at their faces. "Leave me alone."

"Does the baby want a pacifier?" Said Fred with a smirk.

She gawked at him. "Shut up. Nixoooon they're being mean to me." She frowned giving her signature bottom lip pout and made her eyes water slightly. He sighed as he pulled her into him. "Don't make me hurt you two before the school year even starts." They put their hands up to their foreheads in a mock solute and replied, "Yes sir."

When they all finished eating, they said their goodbyes and began their hike up to were they would be meeting the Diggory's. She was none to happy about this either because Cedric had an enormous crush on her and she frankly well... hated him. She still refused to let go of Nixon much to his pleading so he just gave up and carried her.

They were greeted by Mr. Diggory, followed by Cedric who dropped down from the tree above. After some hellos and her ignoring the stares from lover boy they finally began to walk again. She hopped off of Nixon and he gave a sigh of relief. She rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder into his. He flicked her nose playfully in retort.

"Shouldn't be too far along now." Mr. Diggory said and she began to kick the dirt as they walked. Fred and George were talking in hushed voices, no doubt planning for the new year, while Ginny walked beside them staring off into la la land. Cedric was in front with his father and every once in a while would throw a look over his shoulder at her. She groaned inwardly and NIxon raised his eyebrows.

"You want me to say something?"

She shook her head."There's no point really. Just let it go. Anyways have you heard from Sirius lately?"

He nodded. "He and I have been exchanging letters all year. He's going to try to visit us somehow. He told me he'll let me know when. He also said to tell you that he misses you and has a gift waiting for you when you get back from the Cup."

She smiled. "Can't wait."

Just then they reached the top of the hill and Mr. Diggory began to speak. "Alright everyone needs to grap the port key at the same time! If you don't you'll be left here. So everyone grab on my count okay? Huddle in!"

They all squished into a circle hands awaiting to touch the port key in a form of a dirty old boot.

"Ready? 1, 2, 3!" They all grabbed at once and it was like a tornado was sucking them and pulling them in every direction." When they finally landed her knees gave out beneath her and she fell to the ground. Ginny, Fred and George did the same while th rest of their group stood and dusted themselves off. Nixon pulled her up by her arms and set her down. "You okay?" She nodded.

Mr. Weasley smiled and motioned around him. "Welcome the Quidditch World Cup!" she turned around and was in awe at what she saw.


	2. Chapter 2

Everywere around her there was witches and wizards. They were laughing and fireworks were going off in every which direction. There were tents decorated in colors to match the quidditch teams. It was a breathtaking sight. Nixon pulled her along the crowds of people until they reached a spot with small tent.

"Here we are! Everyone come on now, boys on the left, girls on the right!" She gave the small tent a pitiful look before stepping inside. She gasped as she turned around admiring the tent. While the outside had been decieving the inside was completely different. It was huge! Big enough to house all of them and more. On each side was a set of bunks and in the middle was a living room/dining room area.

"This is amazing!" She said with a laugh as she set her things down on what would be her bunk.

"Isn't it?" said George as he came up and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Everyone better rest up now, the cup is in three hours." Said Mr. Weasley.

"I'm going to go get ready." She said to Ginny who nodded. She went over to her bag and pulled out her clothes. She decided on a black sweatshirt that said "I have issues" in white letters, a white tank crop top, a pair of ripped jeans, her black beanie and her boots that were studded. They were good for muddy areas and went a little above her ankles. She put in her black nose ring, a anchor belly button ring and her favorite Industrial which was a arrow with a heart in the middle. She put on her silver ring that said 'love' and a black opal ring that was her mothers.

Her hair she left down in its natural waves and she decided on some mascara and some lip gloss before stepping out of the small changing area by their bunks. She saw Fred and George eye her up but she ignored it and went over to Nixon and tugged on his shirt. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You ready?" She nodded. He opened his arms and pat his knee. She gladly sat and he put an rm around her. She found comfort in things like this. Moments when she wasn't the 'Girl Who Lived' or 'The-Girl-Who-Has-A-Scar-In-The-Form-Of-A-Lightning-Bolt-On-Her-Forehead.' She was just plain Harmony Rebecca Potter. Sister of Nixon Austin Potter, artist, singer, writer, and quidditch player. She was not a name. She was a person.

Soon it was over and Nixon was pulling her up onto his shoulders and she was laughing as she tried to keep her balance.

"Come now sister we have a quidditch match to attend!" He began to gallop around the tent and she was laughing clutching his head. They began to file out and walk toward the arena as he pulled her off his shoulders and set her down. She looped her arm with his and they walked in sync together. She realized later that their seats were much higher then expected and she found herself panting slightly when they reached their destination. However as they were walking she looked over the edge and gasped.

"How far up are we Nixon?" He laughed and was about to respond when anther voice cut him off.

"Well put it this way, if it rains you'll be the first to know!" Her insides turned cold and she looked to see Lucius Malfoy followed by his brat of a son Draco.

"Father and I are in the ministers box by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!" She glowered and Lucius hit Draco in the chest. "Don't boast Draco. There's no need with these people."

She rolled her eyes and turned away as Nixon pulled her in, but not before Lucius reached out and caught her sweater with his cane.

"Do enjoy yourself won't you? While you can." He smirked and a growl came from Nixons chest and he released her.

"If you even think about doing anything like that again I will make sure to make your sons life a living-"

She cut Nixon off. "It's okay. Just let it go. He's not worth it." She pulled him away and they began to walk. "I won't let him hurt you Harmony. Him or Draco." She squeezed his arm. "I know."


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at their seats she was smiling like and idiot while squeezing Nixons hand and jumping up and down. "This is so cool!" She laughed joyously and he sent her a smile back.

They sat down and waited anxiously for the game to start.

**(A/N: I'm not going to write out the game. If you want to watch just head to Youtube! :D Also there is no Ron or Hermione in this either. I know they are important characters but the trio is going to be Fred, George, Harmony and Nixon because they are all older. You'll find a lot of differences in the plot line so enjoy!)**

After the game they went back to the tents and sat down to rejoice in the victoy of the Irish. George and Fred were mocking Krum and her and Nixon were laughing when all the sudden piercing screams could be heard in the distance. She jumped up as well as Nixon and they burst out of the tent. People were screaming and all she could see was fire. Everywhere. She felt herself become frightened and was relieved when Nixon grabbed her hand.

"Come on we have to get out of here!" He pulled her along with him until she felt something drop from her hand. Her mothers ring. She immediatly let go of Nixons hand and dropped to ground in search of it. She found it and was trying to get up when she was pushed down by the wave of frantic witches and wizards.

"HARMONY!" Nixon screamed trying to reach her.

She screamed out for him as well but it was too late. He was swept away with the crowd. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks and her heart was hammering in her chest and she felt her vision go blurry. The screams began to fade away and she fell to ground and all was black.


	4. Chapter 4

She awoke to silence and the smell of smoke. She sat up and she looked around. There was only the remains of tents and she felt fear push into her heart once again. As she stood up she felt a wave of pain go into her head and she gasped clutching her scar. After the pain subsided she saw a figure beging to walk toward her. She began to run away when she heard her name being called.

"Harmony!" It was her brother.

"Nixon!" She screamed back. In seconds she was envoloped into a pair of arms.

"Thank Merlin you are all right. I thought I lost you for good." She looked into his eyes and saw his fear and she clutched his shirt in her hands as she sobbed. "I'm so sorry." He kissed her forehead. "it's not your fault."

They were in the middle of parting when someone shouted "Stupify!" and Nixon pulled her down to the ground, missing the spell by inches.

"STOP! STOP THATS HARMONY AND NIXON POTTER!" Shouted Mr. Weasley as he ran into the clearing. Ginny, Fred, and George followed shortly behind.

A man in a suit and a bowler hat ran up to her and Nixon wand pointed.

"Which of you casted it?" He said shaking his wand in their faces.

"Crouchyou can't possibly-" Mr. Weasley tried to say but was cut off by Crouch.

"Don't lie you've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime?" She asked.

"What crime?"

"Barty they're just kids!"

Nixon pulled her into him. "It's the dark mark Harmony. It's his mark." She looked up into the sky and gasped. It was a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth and she instantly felt the sharp pain again as her knees gave out. Nixon caught her and helped her stand. "Are you okay?" She nodded and turned to the group of people.

"Voldemort?" She asked her voice cracking.

"But that means.. those people here tonight were here for him weren't they? His followers."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Death Eaters." There was a moment of silence.

"Follow me." Mr. Crouch said.

"Wait!" She called out. "There was a man here. He was following me. Over that way." She pointed in the direction of the man she had seen earlier.

"All of you this way!" Mr. Crouch yelled and all of his followers trailed after him.

"What man Harmony?" Mr. Weasley asked.

She shook her head. "I don't know. I didn't see his face as I was to busy running from him."

They all looked up at the mark in the sky and she shivered hiding her face in Nixon's shirt.

"Let's go home."

When it was time to return to Hogwarts she was excited as ever. Even more so now that Nixon would be with her. She, Nixon, George, Fred, and Ginny all decided to share a train car and she sat squished between Nixon and Ginny.

She yawned and got up. I'm going to go get dressed for the first breakfast at Hogwarts! You know since I finally get to wear my own clothes and all!" She gave a clap of glee before grabbing her things.

Her outfit was a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a black cut off under a red sleevless see-through collared shirt, a leather jacket, a skull scarf, and cute pair of black ankle high heeled boots to top it off . She wore her usual black opal ring on her left hand but on her right hand she wore four small silver rings. One on her middle, two on her pointer, and one on her ring finger. She put her house robes over all this so that she still blended with the students.

She decided to go heavier on the make up this time and gave herself black wings on her eyes, red lipstick and some mascara. Her nose ring and industrial remained in their usual place. Her hair was in thick curls that went a little below her shoulders giving her a almost 40's look with a modern twist.

After she finished getting ready she made her way back to the train car but not before running into Malfoy and his goons.

"Hello Potter." He said smirking.

"Malfoy." She replied emotionless. "I suggest you move out of my way before I do something I regret."

Malfoy laughed and his followers echoed him. "As if Potter."

She pulled out her wand. "Want to test me? I'm more then willing to put you into your place." She took a step forward and he took one back.

"Whatever Potter." He scoffed before passing by her roughly knocking her to the side. She glowered before going back to their car and slammed the door shut.

"What happened?" Asked Nixon.

"Malfoy was being a prick is all." She replied sitting down with a sigh.

Nixon pat her on the knee. "He's too afraid to try anything. By the way you never got to get this with all the comotion at the cup." He handed her a box. On it was written in Sirius handwriting: _To Harmony. Love, Sirius. P.S. We will be having a talk later. _She laughed and opened the box. She let out a small 'oh' as she lifted it out. It was a small silver bracelet with a silver wolf hanging off of it. The wollf had and a ruby for a eye and it glinted in the light.

She immediatly slipped it on and picked up the note that was with it.

_This is a __iuramentum ex ductu. It's a bracelet that holds a part of me. Well my soul. If you should ever need anything all you need to do is think to me and I will be at your side. Nixon has one as well. This should keep up is touch and help in desperate times._

_ Much love,_

_ Sirius_

She smiled and put the notes back in the box before slipping it into her suitcase. She leaned into Nixon and waited for the train to meet its destination. Even though she was excited, something in the pit of her stomach told her something was not as it seems. Which knowing her was usually something to be taken seriously.

_'Oh well.' _She thought.


End file.
